The Length of Time
by im beached as bro
Summary: Ron and Harry come back from five years Auror training in Australia. They come back to find Hermione hiding something. Will the two newly appointed Auror's figure it out along with the death threats on the Minister's life? M rated for sexual content. duh.
1. Return

**Author Note:**

**Ok guys this is my first fanfiction and it is dedicated to Ron and Hermione's relationship with a certain twist of mystery.**

** I am adding a new job. You have to be an Auror, then you can be promoted to Head Auror then after that you can be promoted to Head of Law which is just one under the Minister. And from time to time the Head of Law protects the Minister on outings.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: Contains Lemons.**

* * *

><p>Ron stepped out of the plane onto the tarmac of the airport. It had been five years since Harry and himself had stood in the exact spot full of nerves. Ron began to follow the rest of the newly appointed Auror's towards the low building of the airport, Harry fell into step beside him.<p>

"Does it feel like five years?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry said. "It feels like only yesterday."

"Mum's going to go crazy." he murmured.

Harry chuckled at the thought of all the attention Mrs Weasley would give the two when they crossed the threshold of the Burrow. "Shall we stop off at Grimwald and get some preparation before we head over?"

"Sounds good. What time do we have to be there by anyway?" Ron mused as they stepped into the building of the Muggle airport.

"Seven. I think." Harry said.

They were all filed into a quiet room off the side of the baggage claim. One by one the people they had once spent five years together disapparated home. Ron and Harry linked arms before turning on the spot and reappearing outside Grimwald Place. Ron swallowed the bile which had risen in his throat before taking an unsteady step forward.

"I will never get used to that." he said following his friend up the front steps.

"I would have thought after everything it would be okay now." Harry agreed opening the door to the house.

Both Harry and Ron barely recognized the house they had stepped into. Harry thought back to the letter they had gotten off Hermione three years previous, she had said something about renovating the house as Kreacher had moved in to the Elves Quarters in Hogwarts.

"You can tell 'Mione did this. She's bloody brilliant." Ron exclaimed as they walked down the once dark hallway which was now painted a light cream, even the floorboards had been rubbed down to reveal a soft brown.

"A perfectionist." Harry laughed dumping his case at the base of the stairs. "Thank God that portrait of Mrs Black is gone."

Ron stared at the painting which hung in the place of Mrs Black in confusion. "But how did she get it off? Wasn't it secured with a binding spell.?"

"Obviously she managed to get it off!" Harry said.

The two friends wandered around the house taking in the changes and trying to decipher what used to be in the place of the pictures and various ornaments. By the time they had unpacked and freshened up it was time to leave.

"How should I greet 'Mione?" Ron asked going pale.

"Just go straight up to her and kiss her." Harry said giving his friend a pat on the shoulder. "If you wait any longer she may move on."

"Yeah, but how do I know she isn't dating anyone?" Ron sighed.

"Because we got a letter off George updating us on the relationship situation."

"Forgot about that." he said. "What are you going to do about Ginny?"

"I truly don't know mate. Just see how things pan out." Harry said.

Harry linked arms with Ron before closing his eyes and picturing the Burrow. Soon enough when he opened his eyes he saw the crooked building of the Burrow towering above him.

"It's good to be home." Ron grinned.

"Yeah it is." Harry said.

They didn't even get to take a step forward as the front door opened and Mrs Weasley came running out at an alarming speed.

"My boys!" she exclaimed taking the two young adults into her arms and squeezing the breath out of them both.

"Good to see you mum." Ron said rather embarrassed his ears turning red.

"Lovely to see you too Mrs Weasley." Harry grinned, enjoying Ron's moment of embarrassment.

"Call me Molly!" Mrs Weasley said leading them into the house.

They were greeted by hugs from various Weasley family members. Ron kept his eyes peeled for a mass of brown wavy hair among the ginger locks.

"Hermione's not here yet." George said.

"How did you know I was looking for her?" Ron asked.

George winked at his younger brother. "I know many things."

"She coming with Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yeah they flat together. One word of warning don't stare at Hermione, she doesn't like it." George said.

"Why would we stare?" Ron asked.

"You'll see when she arrives." he said walking into the kitchen.

Ron shared a confused glance with Harry who shrugged his shoulders. As if on cue the front door opened and Ginny walked in shortly followed by Hermione who kept her head slightly bowed. Once the two friends had removed their coats Ron and Harry understood why George had told them not to stare. All down the right hand side of Hermione's face were deep red scars which disappeared beneath her shirt.

Ginny hugged walked up to Harry and gave him a hug before scowling at her brother, Ron grinned and scooped her into a hug. "Missed you sis."

"Well I didn't miss you." she muttered sarcastically.

"Whatever." Ron said.

Harry hugged Hermione. "What happened?"

She stepped back and gave him a weak smile. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Sure." he said stepping to the side so that Ron could greet her.

Ron's nerves had increased monumentally while he hugged his sister and now wasn't sure what to do. He gulped several times before taking one long stride towards Hermione and leaning down and planting a kiss to her lips. Hermione froze for a second before leaning into the kiss, Ron ran his tongue along her bottom lip and was about to deepen the kiss when she shuffled backwards.

Ron couldn't read her expression but her eyes were a bright brown and her pupils had gone slightly thinner. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"No it's okay." She said not making eye contact.

Ron turned to face Harry who looked grim while Ginny had a cross of alarm and worry etched into his features. Ron cleared his throat uncertainly before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Shall we go get some food?" Hermione's voice was strained as if she was struggling against something.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Ron said, eager to get out of the awkward situation he had landed himself in.

The meal passed with very few awkward moments. Hermione barely joined in the conversation and just concentrated on her food before her.

After the food various family members like Fleur and Bill headed home, so only a few remained. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were sat in the lounge. Hermione and Ginny on one couch and Ron and Harry on the other.

"So what do you do Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Head of Law." she replied shortly.

Both Harry and Ron choked on their cups of tea. "What?" Harry gasped staring over at his friend who looked blankly at the floor.

"I'm Head of Law." she looked straight into his eyes with such an intensity that Harry had to glance away.

"How does that work?" Ron spluttered. "Don't you have to be an Auror first?"

"Yeah. I just got lucky I guess." Hermione said sipping her tea.

Ron just stared at the girl across from him. Her reaction earlier wasn't one which he had envisioned, he pulling back after being quite eager to looking troubled. She had been out of it all evening, her posture stiff and eyes averted. Had no one except himself and Harry noticed this odd behavior? Her fists were clenched and her knuckles had turned white.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked finally after no one had said anything about her odd behavior.

"I'm fine Ronald." she said not catching his gaze.

"So what happened?" Harry asked nodding his head towards the scars lining her face.

"My parents were murdered. I managed to escape. But Greyback was half transformed when he scarred me." Hermione paused, her friends were silent and staring at her.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Me too." Ron said reaching across to cover her hand is his. She flinched slightly when he pressed his hands to hers.

"It's okay." she mumbled. Ron sat back down in the chair.

"Are you a Werewolf?" Harry asked, shocked.

"No. Not completely. But I'm not a full witch or Werewolf, I'm half of each." she said to their expectant faces. "I'll explain in full some other time. I'm just really tired."

**Author Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry if its a bit rushed or short.**

**I would appreciate reviews and it seems like the norm to review and I will write more!**

**Could you please give me any tips or ideas.**

**Chur x**


	2. Truth

**Chapter 2: Truth**

**Sorry if the last chapter was a bit rushed. I was watching T.V at the same time :)**

**Chur to fatpeoplearesexier, Gembomz, Penelope M. Jones and Jen0318**

**Your reviews were muchly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: Contains Lemons.**

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up to the sound of banging pans and cupboards from downstairs. She grumbled and rolled over, Hermione sometimes was in a mood in the morning and today was oone of them. Ginny wearily pulled herself out of bed and wandered across her room, scooping up some clothes in the process before going into the bathroom to get changed. She reappeared a few moments later and headed down the stairs where she found Hermione sat at the dinner frowning at the Daily Prophet.<p>

"You okay?" Ginny asked fixing herself a bowl of cereal and a cup of tea.

"Fine." Hermione replied not glancing up from the pages before her.

"Are you going to explain everything to Ron or even Harry for that matter?" Ginny questioned sitting down at table across from her friend.

Hermione looked up at her friend, the ones who's hair gave a constant reminder to the feelings she felt for the girls brother. "I don't know, I should but I don't know if I could go into details just yet. I mean, yes its been two years but its not a subject I like delving into."

"I know its hard. I'm still not fully over Fred but the pain eases over time." she said giving Hermione a supportive smile.

"But you aren't stuck with heightened senses."

"How are you feeling about Ron?"

Hermione averted her eyes and placed the newspaper down on the table and sighed. "Sometimes having heightened senses is quite extraordinary, but then again it is a real nuisance."

"Let me guess. When he kissed you all you wanted to do was rip his clothes off and fuck him on the spot?" Ginny supplied.

"Don't use such vulgar language!" the curly haired witch exclaimed turning a deep shade of red.

"It's the truth. Besides when the Wolf part of you takes over. You aren't afraid to speak your mind."

Hermione sniffed.

"You should go see them. Tell them everything, once its off your chest it won't matter."

"But will Ron really love a monster?"

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Hermione. My brother has been in love with you pretty much since he first laid eyes on you. Do you really think he would give a shit about you being part Wolf?"

"You need to clear the air with you and Harry as well."

"Not unless you tell them everything."

Hermione looked uncertainly at her friend. "Shall we go together? As moral support?"

"I need to pack. I have that match in France tomorrow."

"You just want to prolong telling him."

"No. Merely giving myself time to decide." Ginny gasped in mock shock.

Hermione grinned at her friend before standing up and walking into the kitchen. "I may as well go now. Get it over and done with." she said walking towards the front door and pulling a cardigan over shoulders. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck." Ginny called from the dining hall.

Hermione smiled to herself before taking a step forward, the hall of her flat blended into the hall of Grimwald place. There were voices coming from the kitchen so Hermione walked towards the sound to find Ron and Harry sat at the table eating breakfast. She had only taken one step into the room when her feelings for Ron came on full force. Just the smell of him turned her insides to jelly and her knickers dampen. Clenching her fists against the need to throw Ron to the floor and shag him senseless she walked in.

"Hey." she said.

Ron and Harry looked up at her in alarm from not hearing her entrance. They had their wands pointed at her before she could take another step forward.

"I'm not a terrorist." Hermione said taking a seat next to Harry, hopefully his scent would cover that of Ron's.

"How did you get in? We didn't hear the door." Harry said.

Anger flitted across Ron's features as he noted how Hermione had sat next to Harry instead of him.

"It's one of the many things I need to tell you about. Let's call it shadow walking for now." she sighed drumming her fingers on the table top.

"Shadow what?" Ron asked.

"Shadow walking. I read it in some Ancient Ruins. Its Old magic. Saves you having to aparate. It's quick too."

"Can you teach us?" he asked eagerly. Harry glanced at his friend in bewilderment.

"It's taken me five years to only do it properly." Hermione lied. "Anything else? Or shall I start?"

"Tell away. We have all day." Harry said. Ron just scowled from the other side of the table in agreement.

"Where to start." Hermione gave off a nervous laugh.

"Why don't you tell us why you didn't tell us of the death of your parents and your near death experience?" Ron supplied.

Hermione nodded as she screwed her hands into fists, trying to get a hold on her feelings. "That's good. Okay. I didn't want to tell you, because it would've taken you out of your Auror training and you would've had to caught up or restarted for that matter. I didn't want me being cut up and bleeding put you off your training. It's not everyday you get accepted straight from school into any Auror training facility."

"So that's why there was a six month period when you didn't write to us?" Harry asked piecing together the information.

"Yes. I was out of it for a while, my senses were in override. I didn't know what to do. Different sounds, smells, feelings all enhanced, all rattling through my head at once. It took me a while to learn to cope." she said.

"Do you change into a Werewolf?" Harry asked pushing his finished bowl of cereal to the side. "Every full moon?"

Hermione nodded. "I can change at will as well."

Ron lent forward in fascination. "So do you have like control over what you do and stuff?"

"Sometimes. On the day of the full moon, if I have a continuous headache I know I won't have control. If I have no pain whatsoever I have complete control over my actions." Her nails dug into the flesh of her palms as she breathed in Ron's scent.

"So you're a hybrid?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Is Ginny dating anyone?" Harry asked.

Hermione chewed on her lower lip. "She has an on and off relationship with a guy called Mark."

"Oh..." Harry trailed off in silence.

"I don't like him. There is something off about the way he acts." she said.

Ron snorted. "I would like to meet this Mark."

"Don't get over protective again mate." Harry sighed.

"He won't take it too kindly either. George had a go at him."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Mike punched George as he found it 'insulting'." Hermione said making air quotes at the word insulting.

They were silent for a moment before Ron stood up. "I'm going to have a shower and go get dressed." he said leaving the room.

Hermione watched him as he left the room, marveling at how the scrawny teen she had loved now had lean muscles. She unclenched her hands.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Your hands are bleeding."

"What?" Hermione glanced down at her hands, there were deep cuts in her hands where her nails had dug in. "Merlin's beard!"

She got up and rushed to the sink, running her hands under the cold water.

"Are you okay? Let me look." Harry said coming up behind his friend.

"No, no its fine." Hermione squeaked grabbing the nearest tea towel and drying her hands.

"You're going to get blood on that!" he exclaimed snatching the towel out of her hands. Harry looked at the cloth in his hands, there wasn't a trace of blood anywhere on the fabric. "Hermione, what the hell is going on?"

Hermione glanced around nervously, and Harry reached for his friends hands. There wasn't a single trace of blood or cuts, her skin was only an angry red colour.

"Hermione." Harry prodded.

"Fine, I can heal okay!" she blurted pulling her hands back.

Harry ran a hand through his hair causing the flattened locks to stand up. "This is so much to take in!"

Hermione stood awkwardly, wondering how he would react.

"Your senses are heightened, right?" Harry said.

"Yes." Hermione said unsure of where this question was headed.

"Does that mean your feelings are intensified?"

"Yes."

Harry smiled slightly. "Is that why you pulled away from Ron's kiss? And look so uncomfortable around him?"

"Yes."

"So is it because you can't bear to be around him or just that your liking of him is increased?"

Hermione blushed. "It means that whenever I see him, all I want to do is shag him."

"Oh," Harry blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose awkwardly. "So why don't you go up there now and shag his brains out then?"

"Because I'm talking to you, and that's an embarrassing topic to be to talking to you about."

"Well go put the sod out of his misery." Harry said grinning at his friend who was now red in the face.

"Since when did you become so smart, and enjoy talking about these things so freely?" Hermione asked.

"Since I went to Australia, and spent five years with Ron."

"He is not a good influence on you."

"But you love me really."

"Not really."

Harry patted his friend on the back before walking into the kitchen. "His room is second floor, first door on your left."

"Uh, okay." Hermione said standing up and edging towards the door.

"And please use a silencing charm." he called from the kitchen.

"Are you going to make this anymore awkward?" she cringed.

"Of course!" Harry said walking up to her grinning widely. "Is Ginny home?"

"Packing for France why?"

"Oh just thinking of going to say hello. I don't really like the idea of being in the same house as you and Ron." Harry mused.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You know I've missed you 'Mione." he said changing the topic abruptly.

"I've missed you too Harry." Hermione smiled.

Harry hugged his friend before sauntering down the hall, stopping by the front door he winked at the young witch standing at the bottom of the stairs looking highly uncomfortable before stepping out into the sunshine.

Hermione sighed heavily and made her way up the stairs, Ron's room was easy to find. She didn't need to follow Harry's directions as she could smell him. Hermione pressed her knuckle to the wood of the door and tapped it.

"Yes?" Ron called from the otherside of the door, his voice slightly muffled by the wood but with her heightened senses Hermione could hear it perfectly as if he was next to her.

Just the sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine, she forgot how to speak for a moment. "Ron? Can I come in?" she asked.

The door before her opened and Ron stood before her in jeans and a top, his hair was damp from the shower. "Are you okay?"

Hermione hadn't realised how much she had been staring. She looked as his lips, so perfect. She licked her lips slightly realising just how dry they were.

"Hermione?" Ron asked unnerved by her silence.

She unclenched her fists for a third time that day and gave into the desire which filled her. "Ronald." she whispered stepping up to him and placing a kiss to his lips.

Ron stood shocked for a moment unsure what to do, but he soon gave in. Wrapping his arms around her waist he stepped into the room and kicked his door shut behind her not breaking contact in the thought of losing her again.

Hermione lost herself in his touch pressing herself to him. Ron's tongue pressed against her lips and she opened her mouth so that his tongue could slide into her mouth. His tongue probed deep inside her mouth, moving in time with hers in a duet only they would know. She nibbled on his lower lip before breaking the kiss for air, once again trying to get hold of her emotions.

"Wow." Ron panted his breathing heavy. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I do." she said sliding her arms around his neck and pressing herself into him.

"Then what happened yesterday?"

"If I had carried on the kiss. I probably would've shagged you there and then."

"Really?" Ron gasped running his hands down her back and resting them on her backside. "Do you want to carry on then?"

Hermione didn't bother answering, instead she brought his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So what did you think?**

**Exciting much?**

**I am going to be cruel and stop it there, and if I fell nice I will carry on from where it left off in the next chapter.**

**A review for a review?**

**Chur.**


	3. Lust

**Chapter 3: Lust**

**I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews!**

**But one thing I can say is that if you are going through the bother of subscribing to my story or adding me as you favourite author:) can you please just review?**

**Well I think I might as well start where I left off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**WARNING: Contains Lemons, read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon Starts Here:<strong>

Ron couldn't believe that he had Hermione in his arms, her mouth pressing against his. He thought he had lost her yesterday, for good. Even Harry couldn't stop his feelings of sorrow. But now he was complete. He trailed his fingers over the angry red lines which lined her face, he followed their trail down her neck and beneath her t-shirt.

Hermione stepped back from Ron's embrace and pulled her top over her head. Ron said nothing as his eyes took in her breast which were bulging against the restraints of the black lace of her bra. The red scars continued across her chest before thinning out into nothing. Ron took an unsteady step forward transfixed by the beauty before him.

He could feel his manhood hardening and soon his trousers and pants were too constricting. He wanted to touch, kiss, feel every inch of her perfect skin. She stood before him perfect watching him with lust filled eyes.

"Mione, why are you so perfect?" Ron asked his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm not." She said blushing slightly.

"To me you're fucking perfect." he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her firmly on the lips, she responded eagerly wrapping her legs around his waist crushing his sensitive manhood against her. Every time Hermione ran her hands through his hair, grazing his scalp with her nails it sent shock waves through his body. Ron was sure that if he didn't do anything soon he would cum there on the spot and he didn't want that embarrassment.

He slid his hands over her breasts which caused an excited moan to escape her lips. He smiled into the kiss before sliding his hands reaching behind her and undoing the clasp of her bra. Her breasts were perk with passion. Ron wanted to press himself to her, lose himself within her. He didn't think he could get even more harder.

"You're beautiful." He murmured leaning in to capture one of her breasts in his mouth, he sucked and nibbled which caused Hermione to respond by grinding her hips against his manhood.

"Hmm..." Hermione moaned.

He enjoyed watching her body begin to thaw, her breath coming out in quick gasps.

His hands cupped her face, gently pulling her against him. His lips, like magnets he lead her to the bed where he lay her gently down.

He looked at her, his blue eyes smouldering with a desire for her that he no longer wanted to control, but he would for just a little longer. His thumbs slowly, firmly pushed her head back slightly exposing her neck and scars to him and he sensuously traced an invisible line from her chin down her throat to her collar bone and back up.

Hermione's hands slid down his back, rubbing smooth circles into his skin. Ron responded by sucking on her bottom lip and pressing his swollen manhood against her.

"Did I tell you I love you?" Ron panted into her mouth.

"No, but now I know." She said. "I love you too."

Hermione was on fire, every nerve in her body was drinking in the contact she had with Ron. Just touching him wasn't enough and the lust which coursed through her veins made kissing and touching not enough. His tongue was probing deeply into her mouth and she whimpered at his touch when he took one of her breasts in his.

"'Mione." He whispered breaking the kiss and drawing her into a hug. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm fucking sure." She growled bringing her lips to meet his. Ron didn't need telling twice as he kissed her back passionately. He trailed his hands down her back, undoing her jeans and sliding them down her legs leaving her breathless on the bed. Ron went to lean in but she sat up looking into his deep blue eyes a new wave of lust clouded her vision and she new she had given into the Wolf.

"Your eyes..." Ron trailed off taking Hermione's face in his hands as he gazed at the soft brown eyes who's pupils and turned to slits, similar to those of a cats.

"It's the other side of me." she said reaching for the button of his jeans and ripping it off with a new found strength. She gently slid his jeans down his legs. She pressed her lips to his before pulling him towards the bed. Ron's blue eyes were awestruck, he couldn't tear his gaze from the eyes of the girl before him. It had been five years since they had first had sex, and that amount of time was far too long. Ron pressed Hermione against the bed.

Ron trailed his hand down her stomach resting his hand on her womanhood he ran a finger beneath her knickers. He trailed it along her folds stopping just over her clit, he rubbed small circles around the bump. Hermione moaned in pleasure and arched her back, pressing into his hand.

"Fuck. Ron." she panted squeezing her eyes shut.

He smiled at her, watching her expressions become less and less reserved and more adamant in her demanding need. Need for him. He rocked back onto his haunches and pulled her knickers off and spread her legs apart. Her groin was slick and wet, it sent shivers down his spine.

Ron ran his fingers through her folds before rubbing her clit in circles, drinking in Hermione's shudders. "Ron!" she gasped. He took his cue and plunged two fingers into her vagina. She inhaled at the new connection. She was aching for the pleasure, any pleasure. Instinctively she began to grind against him. She began to lose herself somewhere in the moment. He looked down where her groin was meeting his hand he felt her muscles clench around him as she fitted around him.

Shivers went through her body as her inner core began to tingle with the utmost pleasure she had ever experienced. She she opened her eyes, noticing him watching her as she pushed against him harder, faster. She shut her eyes tight again focusing on the exact position that gave her the most pleasure. Her legs began to tremble uncontrollably, her breathing erratic. Her hands gripped the bed sheets pulling at the fabric while bucking into Ron's hand. Ron's mouth descended, taking her nipple into his teeth and tugging on it. That was it. The dual stimulation sent shock waves through her system. "Ron!" She screamed his name as she reached her climax. She grabbed on to him, pulling him down on her, her breaths hard and fast as the sensational wave slowly subsided.

"Fuck! Ron! I didn't know…" she panted her eyes bright.

"Shut up and enjoy it. I am." he growled.

"Wow! These heightened senses...That was better then I remembered." she trailed off reaching to cup his face in her hands.

His lips covered hers again. Her hands began exploring him again, enjoying the feel of his backside through his pants. She rubbed him in circles, squeezing and pulling at him. "Ron, you have a gorgeous ass in those pants. Now, how about out of them?"

Happy to comply, he stood up, making her want to follow. She sat up, kissing his stomach, sinking her tongue into his navel and flicking it about sending tingles all the way to his manhood. She slid her hands in and under the offending clothing, smoothly caressing his firm backside. She stood, making him take a step back to make room for her. She walked around him and she slowly lowered his clothes to the floor, releasing him from his prison. Coming back to his front, her arms slid up and around his neck initiating a passionate kiss as she opened her leg slightly to straddle his shaft and tease him by gyrating against him as they stood together beside the bed.

He was becoming harder by the moment if that was possible. His length was slick with her juices. All he wanted to do was throw her back and sink deep inside her so badly. Her heavy breathing igniting more passion, her hands gripping the back of his neck, pulling him hard into her. Sweat beginning to cover their bodies with the force of their passion together. Wrenching his mouth from hers to breathe, his felt his chest compressing hard with his attempt to keep in time with her and not let his own needs overtake him. The kissing broken, he began a trail down her neck to her shoulder following the scars with his tongue.

"Ron. Ron, I need you." She gasped.

Ron smiled into her shoulder at these words. Hermione's thumb gently teased the tip of his length distracting him completely. Leaning back onto the soft covers of the bed Hermione guided Ron to her entrance. He braced his arms on either side of her, and entered slowly at first as her body began to open to him and swallow him.

"Merlin, you're wet." He began to lose himself in thrusts into her, his pace increasing along with the force. It felt so good to be inside her, truly joined.

She welcomed him as he began to lose himself. Her senses were alive and every touch, every thrust, sent waves of pure lust and pleasure sweep over her body and cloud her mind. She just wanted to climax, have Ron lose himself inside her and never stop. She immediately lowered her hands to his buttocks and pulled him into her so forcefully that he broke through at the same time as his going over the edge himself. All thought lost to him for a moment as he emptied himself in her. Hermione didn't know what to do as ecstasy flowed through her veins and she sunk her teeth into the smooth skin of Ron's shoulder.

He collapsed on to her, her arms and legs coming around him and hugging him so tightly. He was breathing hard into her neck as he slowly came down from his high. He pulled out of her and rolled off rubbing his shoulder where she had bitten him, he looked down at his hand to see blood.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Hermione was straddling him with in an instant leaning down and licking the bleeding wound.

"It's okay, " Ron murmured running a hand through her soft brown curls.

"No its not. I bit you. Fuck I'm sorry."

"Did you just say fuck?"

"So?"

"When did you start swearing?"

"Since you started fucking me sensless." she whispered nibbling his ear. "The wound's healed now."

"What?" Ron reached up to feel his shoulder, there was no wound. "How does that work?"

"My saliva has healing properties."

"You are so bloody brilliant."

"I know." Hermione giggled pulling the sheets around them and snuggling close to him.

**Lemon Ends.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So did anyone enjoy that?**

**Please review :)**

**A review for a review**

**Chur**

**x**


End file.
